


Born with the Stars ~Star Wars~

by SoMeBoDyWithPaladins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMeBoDyWithPaladins/pseuds/SoMeBoDyWithPaladins
Summary: A Star Wars rewrite of Episodes IV (A New Hope) V (The Empire Strikes Back) VI (Return of the Jedi)Niya Yorin, a 15-year old orphan, found on Utapau by the Utai, fled from the work camps when she was 9. Now she fends for herself, and has to find out where she came from. The Empire are searching for her, convinced she's one of theirs and would make a great soldier with her skills. She joins Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa and Chewbacca, hoping to bring down The Empire and Darth Vader with them.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo





	1. Chapter 1

C h a p t e r 1

I don't know why I'm here. I don't have their blood. I'm not one of those cruel monsters. I'm not part of their Empire. I couldn't be a part of them. Could I be?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4 BBY

Quadrant: Outer rim   
Sector: Tarraba sector 

Niya was looking among the desert shrubs of Utapau, looking for any food or water. The ocean had disappeared because of the sink-holes appearing in the ground almost regularly, so there was barely any water around, except for the camps, but she was done with those. They were a bit too harsh, but in another way, they were also kind...sometimes. There was a river, but it was many days away. She sighed to herself. How can she not find anything, all the time! Niya kicked a rocked in frustration. Another rock came bouncing off a little cliff above her, and the rocks landed on her head. “OW!” she exclaimed. Her head suddenly perked up. Niya felt like she was being watched. She held out her staff, ready. It was probably another droid, still left over from when General Grievous had conquered the planet. It was still under control, and it was the worst thing to happen. The Empire. That's what happened. She turned sharply, hearing some rocks slide again. She saw a glint of white, and her instincts told her to act immediately. She leapt over the mound of giant sand, her staff about to electrify whoever she came face to face with, and stopped, her staff inches away from an innocent Pau’an’s face. 

“Ilor?” She said.

“Niya?” He smiled widely. “Hey. Missed you. Now...If you don’t put your staff away, you’re probably going to electrocute me.” 

“Oh...right,” Niya said slowly. She pulled her staff away from Ilor’s face. 

“How’ve you been, Niya?” Ilor asked as he sat down on a rock.   
“Horrible,” she answered truthfully. “I barely have any rationed water left, and I can’t find anymore! It’s so bad...all the time. Not to mention the stupid Empire taking control of our planet. My planet. It’s so...annoying!” She stood up quickly. Clearly seeing that she was in distress, he tried to calm her down but nothing could stop Niya from ranting and Ilor, being her best friend for five years, knew that.

“They can’t just-just, swoop in and conquer the planet. I just can’t believe how cruel they are. Oh wait, I can. It’s the Empire, what do you expect?” she huffed loudly. “And not to mention all these pesky droids everywhere all the time and Stormtroopers, and hunters, and Dactillians which can practically kill you, and the Empire hunting me down-” she stopped looking down at Ilor. He gaped at her.

“WHAT!” he screamed at her. Niya flinched. “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME ANY OF THIS?!”

“Look, I didn’t know where to find you-” she began but Ilor cut her off.  
“Didn’t know...didn’t know...DIDN’T KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME!?” Ilor screeched at her. “DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT MATTERS TO THE EMPIRE, WHO ARE TRACKING. YOU. DOWN?!”   
“Ok, first of all, they aren’t tracking me down,” Niya rolled her eyes.“And second of all, I’ve managed to destroy all the pathetic droids they’ve set at me. It’s not like there are any Stormtroopers-” “NIYA, LOOK OUT! THERE’S A STORMTROOPER!” yelled Ilor. 

Niya whipped her head around, but suddenly, she cried out in pain. She was too late. There was a burning hole in her barely-made jacket, a laser through her skin. Niya gritted her teeth, and leapt over to the Stormtrooper. She began to battle with him, knocking his laser gun out of his hands. Ilor helped in anyway he could, partially by flinging rocks at the Stormtrooper, which helped in some way, annoying him.

Niya, about to hit the final blow to the Stormtrooper, stopped mid way. Her head hurt, like there was a buzzing noise echoing in her skull. Her knees where shaking and she buckled, giving way. Her eyes were automatically closing. She could see white and yellow spots, Ilor shouting “Niya!”but it was strange-from far away. And the last thing she heard before she completley blacked was the Stormtrooper saying into his mic: “We got ‘er.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes will be at the end from now on

C h a p t e r 2

Quadrant: Outer rim Sector: Tarraba sector

4 BBY

Niya slowly opened her eyes drowsily, and looked up to see four Stormtroopers, each carrying her legs and arms. Pain enveloped her, especially in her head where they knocked her out just for extra measure. Just to be sure she was unconscious. But Niya thought it was just for fun. Hah. See,u they are cruel, she thought. They restrained her arms with, what it seemed, handcuffs that will electrify you if you moved enough. They’d taken her staff too. She was weaponless. Oh god, this really is the end.

Niya would have to act fast if she wanted to get away, back to Ilor. Eleven years old, and already an orphan on the run. She smiled to herself. Life couldn’t get any better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ilor was curled up on a rock, trying to solve this disastrous problem. He was sure Niya can handle herself, but with four Stormtroopers? This was bad. He sighed really loudly. Where could he get help? Not his parents, because they don’t know her, definetley not his friends...maybe Jarvuus Hainer, the Utai who raised her? Nope, that was out of the question. A shadow loomed over him, blocking the sun. Ilor looked up and gulped. Who was that? Looked like a bounty hunter from his mask. “Which way did they go?” the ‘thing’ asked. Ilor shook his head. He didn’t really know, and why would he want to spread the direction of his best friend’s whereabouts to random people, while the Empire was hunting her. Heck, this person could be working for them. “I repeat, which way did they go?” the man said, his voice gruff. He looked like he could kill; Ilor had no choice. Either stay here or be killed or both of them be killed by this man. Ilor pointed west, and the man nodded his head and took off on his jetpack.

Ilor was shaking his head. He had to go and warn her, but how could he go and warn Niya that some creepo-bounty-hunter-thingy-guy was after her without being killed. He couldn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niya rolled her eyes inwardly. Seriously, these people could’ve actually made their security more, well, secure! Niya could see her staff from one of the Stormtrooper’s pockets, but couldn’t reach it without being caught. What she needed was a distraction-

As if right on cue, the area around them exploded, causing the Stormtroopers to look around. They were distracted. Perfect timing, Niya thought to herself. Planning to figure out who made those distractions later, she quickly grabbed her staff with her hands, and swung from the Stormtroopers’ grip. They barely had a moment to react before she was on them. She knocked one out, being the skilled fighter she was, but that caused pain. From electricity. It shook every cell in her body as she screamed. The three Stormtroopers that were left were closing in on her, and fear starting to envelop her. Suddenly, the nearest Stormtrooper was swept away from his feet, and knocking him into the ground, unconscious. 

“What the hell just happened?!” Niya screamed to no one in particular. She twisted her neck so quick it cracked, as she heard the sound of a jetpack landing near her, and a figure cutting her handcuffs off, and firing at the Stormtroopers, before setting off again. Niya gulped.

If that’s who she thought it was...

This will not go down well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niya was sure she was in the Western Waste, judging from that massive Varactyl skeleton: she would notice it even if she was blind.

“Which doesn’t make sense,” she groaned out loud. “If I’m right, and I probably am, I need to go east, and then north-west. It’ll take about five hours to get to my outpost. Greaaaat. Long walk. Amazing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s literally the evening and I haven’t found any food or water,” groaned Niya. She sat down on a rock, groaning and muttering. Niya jumped when she heard a robotic noise, but she knew who it was. Throwing her staff behind her, it hit the droid right in the heart. Niya sighed as she got up to get it...

But it was already in her hand.

“What the-” began Niya, but couldn’t finish her sentence because of the screech she heard. There was some rustling in the bushes next to her and a Dactillion shot out. She threw herself into the broken bones of a long-dead animal, the Dactillion aiming for her. Eventually it left, with more screeches and howls. Niya, relieved, crawled out of the skeleton, and started to climb a cliff to see where she was.

She started climbing up and almost reached the top, when her foot slipped on some rocks and she was falling, plummeting downwards. She whipped out her staff and stuck it in the rock.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she muttered, before swinging herself up onto the top. She looked north-west, to where her home was, but saw something else. Lasers. Fire. She heard screaming. She could see the lights of her outpost someway away from the sight, but couldn’t help but be drawn to the fight, like some kind of energy was pulling her in.

Figuring out the best way to get to the scene was by cliff, but not by running. She took a deep breath, and put her staff on the rock, pushing herself up. Niya went swinging over the gap between the other cliff just barely making it. This was how she was taught herself to travel.

She jumped on the ground as soft as possible, but still with huge impact. Niya was used to this so she didn’t mind. Her shoulder still stung but that didn’t matter.

Making her way through the smallest possible village ever, she approached the fight with caution, not wanting to be kidnapped by some Stormtroopers...again.

She stopped in her tracks.

What she saw made her jaw drop to the floor.

The Empire was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niya Yorin (OC), a 15-year old orphan, found on Utapau by the Utai, fled from the work camps when she was 9, left to fend for herself, and to find out where she came from. The Empire are searching for her, convinced she's one of theirs and would make a great soldier with her skills. She joins Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa and Chewbacca, hoping to bring down The Empire and Darth Vader with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one reads this anyway hehe

C h a p t e r 3

Quadrant: Outer rim  
Sector: Tarraba sector

Niya wanted to go out there, to save the village from the Empire. But she couldn't. Niya was wondering why the Empire wanted to attack something so small like this village, when she saw the general hold up a wanted poster. Of her. She gasped, loudly. Niya started walking back stumbling away from the village, tripping over rocks and grazing her knees. She knew she had to give herself up one day, to stop that vile junk destroying everything in their paths, but she never knew when.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her shoulder felt like there were sparking cinders penetrating her wound: it was stinging like mad. Her outpost was a few feet away, but her ankles betrayed her. She couldn't stand it anymore. The pain from walking all day finally getting to her. Something caught her in mid-air, and she looked up to see Ilor, his face washed with relief. He dragged her into her outpost tent. Ilor lay her on her bed, and shone a light on her. He gasped,he couldn't help it; Her shoulder was dark red, oozing with blood, her wound burned slightly at the edges from the laser. He grabbed the the nearest bottle of decent-looking cleanser, and some bandages. He took of her jacket, and cut off her sleeve from her shirt. He made sure the bandages went under her arm, and were tied tightly. He sighed as he got up from the chair.

"Rest, Niya. I'll be outside...If you need me," Ilor said. No idea if she heard him or not, he made his way to the entrance of the tent, before sinking down against the canvas, his silhouette visible inside because of the brightness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Niya woke up, her eyes and face pinched together, her face full of confusion. She groaned as her eyes adjusted to the light. She swung her legs over her rough camp bed, wobbling as she stood up. She put her pressure on her table with her left arm, but screamed inwardly at the pain. Niya groaned louder, and sat back down on the bed, but not before Ilor came rushing in. He pushed her down, and sat beside her.

"How're you feeling, Niya," he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Peachy," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ilor turned his head away.

"I'm sorry I left you, but you know I don't fight," he said nervously.

"I know you don't," she retorted.

"I know you know I don't," he retorted back.

"Well, good for you," she said maliscously.

"Good for you that you're good for me," Ilor loudly said.

"I'm glad," she spat, getting up.

"I'm glad you're glad," Ilor said also getting up. Niya started walking away.

"I guess everyone's glad, then," Niya said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, everyone is...then," he said, fumbling his words, but still shouting

"That doesn't even make sense!" said Niya loudly, rolling her eyes and stomping out of the tent.

Ilor sighed. Niya was sometimes hard, but he couldn't help but feel kind of guilty about this whole situation. He needed to learn how to fight, and the reason he couldn't, is because his parents didn't expect him to get in any 'situations'. Which he does. Especially today. Like, today, he almost died. He couldn't tell THAT to his parents. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Niya stepped outside, cool air slapping her face. She felt her eyes sting with tears, water welling up at the edge. She wiped her fist hard across her face. She sank down to her knees, feeling helpless. After a few moments, she stepped back into her outpost. "You can take my bed," she said to Ilor. Pointedly not making any eye contact, she continued as she said "I'll sleep outside." She brought her two blankets, and lay down outside. "Goodnight," she said briefly.


End file.
